


Somebody Out There Needs You

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cop Dean, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jax Teller/Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already been three weeks and Dean wants to dropkick everyone in this shit hole of a school. Confined between rotting walls of Lawrence High School, yet again. God, if he wasn't so set on going to college after graduation, he'd skip every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the dimly lit kitchen, Dean sits silently at the high top bar, rubbing his eyes raw.

He had another nightmare.

A few minutes pass and he hears footsteps in the foyer, approaching the kitchen.

"Dean?" A low, sleep filled voice called.

No answer.

The other man walks up behind Dean's chair and wraps his arms around his neck.

"I wondered why your side of the bed was cold." Jax said planting gentle pecks up Dean's neck.

"How long have you been up?"

Jax ran a hand through the freckled man's hair, earning himself a shrug.

"Five, ten minutes at least." He answered, with a quiet sigh.

Jax knew not to ask Dean how bad his nightmares had been. He knew not to ask about things that happened on the job. Dean's job was dangerous most of the time and he tried to help him deal with his nightmares as much as he could. There was only so much he could do. He'd let him talk about it on his own terms, when he felt Dean was ready.

He reached for Dean's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, reassuring him everything was going to be alright. Then helped him to his feet.

Together, they padded down the hallway to their bedroom.

As soon as both of them were situated Jax pulled Dean closer in their king size bed and wrapped his arm around his waist,tangling their fingers together as well as their legs.

Dean sighed deeply in relief feeling Jax around him, he was home with Jax, safe in his arms.

* * *

  
September 2004

It's already been three weeks and Dean wants to dropkick everyone in this shit hole of a school. Confined between rotting walls of Lawrence High School, yet again. God, if he wasn't so set on going to college after graduation, he'd skip every day.

He sat in the front row of all his classes and paid full attention for the most part. He participated in class activities. Mostly worked by himself, because he got done faster. He turned all of his assignments in on time and he was never late for class. Except for that one time last week when Sammy decided he would take his sweet time in the shower, just to piss Dean off. Sam was in middle school for fuck sake! Who the hell was he trying to impress by showering for forty five minutes and smelling good? But Dean on the other hand, Dean was a Sophomore, he had teachers to suck up to in hopes of getting some good shit to slap on his resume for what ever college he chose a few years from now One with a good Criminal Justice program, of course. He could never be late. Even if it was by a fraction of a second.

Dean left the house early every morning so there was just enough time to pick Cas up at his house then swing by Burger King to get breakfast and a coffee for the three of them. Sam always got water because he's too much of a princess to have caffeine.

Dean always parked in the back of the student parking lot in fear of reckless teenage drivers scratching his Baby. He'd kill someone if something happened to his car.

He was at his locker getting his books for first period AP Biology when someone bumped into him making him fall flat on his ass.

"Hey, dickhead! Watch where you're-" he yelled before peering up, meeting a set of light blue eyes. Dean gasped, taking in the sight before him. Immediately feeling guilty for sounding so harsh.

"I'm so sorry!" The kid said, surprised. "I-I-I didn't see you."

He reached down and offered Dean his free hand that wasn't full of books.

Dean managed to get back on his feet brushing himself off, like dirt had jumped on him from the clean floor.

"S'okay, man."

He studied the other light haired boy up and down then once more. Furrowing his brow when he didn't recognize him.

"I haven't seen you around the school before." Dean pointed out.

"Uh. I'm new. I just transferred from Cali."

"Oh." Dean smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Dean. Welcome to Kansas."

The boy shook his hand firmly and smiled back. "I'm Jax."

Dean gathered his books and shut his locker.

"So," He said,looking over at Jax. "You have a schedule yet?"

Jax pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dean.

He scanned the schedule briefly.

_Teller, Jackson N._  
 _Freshmen_  
 _AP Bio_  
 _AP Eng_  
 _Drama_  
 _AP Calc_  
 _LUNCH_  
 _AP Hist_  
 _French_  
 _StudyHall_

  
He smiled to himself, this kid was in half of the classes he was. Sweet! _Newfriendnewfriendnewfriend._

"You're in my first period Biology class, and we mostly have some of the same classes expect AP History, French, and Drama."

"Really? Um I don't know where any of that is."

"Well uh, I could show you all of your classes if-if you want."

Jax Smiled at him and nodded as they walked into Mrs. Harvelle's Room.

Ellen Harvelle was Jo's mom. Jo and Dean go way back, to like Elementary school. Her parents and Dean's parents had been friends since before they were even thought of. Jo doesn't even think it's weird for her mom to teach at the school she goes to. Most kids are embarrassed to see their parents while they were in school, but not Jo. Jo wasn't embarrassed at all. She waved to her mom when she walked past her room all the time.

The only thing that confused Dean was, if kids with teachers for parents had to call them Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad during school hours.

* * *

 

It was finally Dean's favorite part of the day. Lunch. Well, second part. His most favorite was going home at the end of the day.

His usual table was on the far left side of the cafeteria, it was was big enough so all of his friends could sit with him. Cas, Kevin, Jo, Jo's girlfriend Charlie, and Cas' sister Anna, and hopefully Jax, if he wanted to stay.

Dean walked a few steps behind Castiel, waiting for Jax to pay for his lunch.

He laid his hand on Jax's shoulder and grinned carrying his lunch with his other hand.

"Do you wanna meet everybody?" He asked Jax quietly. Dean didn't know if he was shy or not.

He nodded hesitantly meeting Dean's green eyes. Jax wouldn't admit it aloud, but Dean's eyes were breathtaking. That's not gay is it?

They made their way to Dean's table and sat down. Jo was curious who it was, she looked at Dean and shifted her eyes back and forth between the two boys, as if she was asking if they were dating.

Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Alright you damn hooligans," He gestured toward Jax with his hands. "This is Jackson-"

Jax cut him off.

"Jax." He said,clearing his throat.

"Right,sorry. Jax. He just transferred for California. Be nice, this one's a handsome sonavabitch."

Dean went around the table introducing everyone to him. They smiled and waved.

There was the kid in the trenchcoat, Castiel something or other. He was awkward but he seemed nice. By the way Dean slugged his arm earlier, they might have been best friends. Castiel talked funny, not like he has something wrong with him. He just used words that Jax hadn't even heard before.

Jo Harvelle was the Biology teachers daughter, Dean's parents and her parents were friends or something, Dean told him that the grew up together, Jo was practically his sister,so to speak.

Charlie Bradbury. She had this whole fandom enthusiast/video gamer vibe going on. Dean said that she brings out his inner nerd. She's also into girls. Her and Jo were dating, by the looks of it. She'd always wear fandom apparel and when she wasn't she was wearing plaid.

Kevin Tran. He had to be in Advanced Placement. He was in like half of Jax's morning classes. He moved down here from Michigan a few years ago when his mom got a job offer as a District Attorney in Lawrence. He seemed pretty cool even though all he's talked about was going to the University of Michigan when he graduated.

Anna Novak, was Castiel sister. She was a Junior, a grad higher than Dean. She had bright red hair, she was pretty cute too. Jax learned that both her, and Castiel have four more brothers, two that were in college and two that lived somewhere else. Their parents were really religious, hence all of them named after angels.

Jax liked Dean's friends. They didn't seem too judgmental. As soon as he got to know every one, he felt like he fit right in.

* * *

  
Now

Dean woke up to his alarm that was playing Simple Man. He tried to to hit snoozed before it woke Jax, who was currently sawing logs and drooling heavily in the space next to him. Dean smiled at the other man, before he carefully slid out of the bed and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, where he put on a pot of coffee.

When he finished getting the coffee started, he walked back down the hallway and through his bedroom to get to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him he turned on the lights, then the shower waiting a few seconds for it to warm up. He kicked off his boxers and stepped under the stream of warm water, running his hands through his hair. He washed his hair, then his body and stood there under the water for another minute, just thinking. He stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist.

He stood in the doorway of his walk-in closet that was connected to the bathroom, and stared absently at the clothes hanging on the racks. He opened one of the plastic drawers of a cubby grabbing a white shirt and a pair of boxers and socks putting them on real quick. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a white button down from a hanger and a suit jacket from another and put them on. He felt like mixing it up a bit so he made his way over to Jax's side of the closet and looked for a striped tie.

He then crossed over back to his side the closet kneeling down to unlock the safe where he kept his service weapon. Standing, he holstered the gun to the side of his hip snapping the strap into place over the gun's butt. Then walked to the bedroom to wake Jax up.

"Hey," He whispered shaking the sleeping man gently, showering his naked back with soft kisses. "It's 5:45."

Dean earned himself a soft grunt, which made him smile. "C'mon big guy. Up 'nd at 'em."

"I don't wanna." Jax murmured.

"Don't make me get a bucket of water, Jackson."

_Oh shit, he used my whole first name. Time to get up._

Jax bolted straight up and Dean chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He said, tapping Jax's butt and walking away to find his shoes.

Jax climbed out of bed and dragged his sleep ridden body to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower and brushed his teeth, fifteen minutes later he came out of the bedroom fully dressed and found his boyfriend at the dining room table with the morning newspaper.

Jax kissed the top of his head and got a coffee cup pouring himself some coffee. Black, two sugars. Then he made a bagel.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was out the front door.

"I have an early shift tonight. Dinner?"

Jax smiled and nodded, pushing him out the door. Benny saw him and waved from the black SUV parked on the street.

It was almost time for Jax to go himself, he shuffled back to the kitchen and poured more coffee into a to go mug while he still had a few minutes to spare.

He made his way to the black Dodge Ram in the drive way making sure to close and lock the garage door before he pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was Jax's first day teaching Psychology at Lawrence High School. The teacher he was replacing got fired for sexual conduct with a minor. He's not sure what would possess a grown man to touch a young kid in a way that wasn't appropriate.

When he walked into the front doors of Lawrence High he was hit with a sense of nostalgia, he remember when he transferred from Charming to Lawrence. When he ran into Dean by accident- actually it was that locker over there. The fifth locker on the right side of the main hallway. That was Dean's. He smiled to himself, turning into the main office to let them know that he had arrived.

"Ah! Mr. Teller we've been long waiting your arrival." A young woman said from behind the desk. "Rufus will be with you shortly."

_Wow. Rufus still teaches? He taught General English when I was a Freshman. He was young back then._

"Good God Almighty. Jackson Teller. " called a gruff voice from across the room. "My have you grown! Aged like fine wine."

That was Rufus alright, he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Rufus! How you been? I thought you would have retired years ago."

Rufus chuckled and squeezed Jax's shoulder. "Lord no,I still got a few years of teachin' left in me. Hell, I ain't that old."

"Becky, will you be a doll and tell the man where his room is. I'm sure he can find it. He's been here before."

She smiled and flipped through the big book on her desk. "Here we go! You are in room A129 Mr. Teller." She handed him a key.

"Please. Call me Jax." He flashed her a smile and headed out the door and down the hallway a few feet to his classroom.

He sat his box down on a desk and turned the light on. The walls were bare, but he could fix that with a few posters,or alot. There was a desk at the front left side of the room. There wasn't a tv but there was a projector mounted to the ceiling. He liked it, though he only brought a small box of belongings and his laptop bag with him today. He'd make trips every morning bringing more stuff in.

* * *

  
October 2004

"Dude! Where were you at this morning? Dean was going to pick you up." Cas asked.

"Oh, um." Jax hesitated for a second grabbing his books for Biology. "I walked, sorry."

"Why? He was going to give you a ride."

Jax shrugged, closing his locker. "I didn't want to take up anymore room because he already picks all of you guys up."

Cas laughed. "No dude,it's just me and Sam. He can pick you up too, it's not any trouble plus we get breakfast and coffee sometimes."

Jax nodded as Castiel turned left down C hall to go to Physics. Jax turned right and saw Dean. He turned on his heels with a smile and walked back down B hall to Biology with Dean by his side.

"So I swung by your house and Gemma said that you already took off. You know i'd pick you up anytime, right?"

He smiled, "thanks, man."

They walked in the classroom and made their way to their seats.

By the time school let out for the day, Sam had already been waiting outside for Dean and Cas.

Jax walked out the double doors and saw Sam swinging his feet on the bench.

"Hiya,Sam. How's it goin' buddy?" He asked,ruffling the younger boys hair.

"Good. Hey! Are you riding home with us today?"

"I don't know, I should ask Dean."

"Dean has a big fat crush on you, y'know?" Sam told him, nonchalantly.

Jax scoffed, "Is that right? How do you know that.?"

"I heard him tell-"

He got cut off when Dean and Cas walked out.He put his arm around Jax and the four of them walked through the parking lot to the Impala

"You ridin' with us, man?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hop in the back with Sammy."

"It's Sam."Sam mumbled, correcting his brother.

Jax opened the back door and slung his bag in first then himself.

"Ah, shut up you little bitch." Dean said, sarcastically rolling his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Jerk." Sam whispered.

The car was quiet the whole way to Dean's house. Except when they all walked in the front door, it was loud. John and Mary didn't get home from work for a few hours so they had the house to themselves for a while.

"Who's fuckin hungry?" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

A chorus of me's echoed from the other room, then Dean heard running.

Cas fixed himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Sam grabbed an apple from the counter and a bottle of water from the fridge, Dean, of course got himself a slice of Mary's pie she brought home from the bakery the night before. Jax kinda stood back, he didn't feel right making himself at home in someone else's house hold.

Dean looked up from his pie that he was savoring. "Jax,get something, man. Whatever you want. Here, i'll share my pie with you."

Sam and Cas exchanged a look. Then glanced back at Jax and Dean.

"Gay!" Cas coughed into his fist, while watching to two of them.

Dean laughed and glared at him.

"If anyone is gay, it's probably you, you fucking meat gazer!"

Cas laughed sarcastically. "I am very much into the ladies, Dean."

"Yeah, uh huh!" Jax said with a chuckle, before shoveling the last little bit of pie in his mouth from Dean's plate.

Dean looked at Jax and noticed that he had apple filling on the corner of his mouth, he wanted so bad to lick it off his red pouty lips. Instead he grabbed the plate from the counter and put it in the sink.

Dean looked at Sam. Then Sam looked at Cas.

"Hey Cas, let's go play Black Ops." Sam said, practically dragging him into the other room.

Jax started to follow them. "C'mon Dean."

Dean didn't move. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor. "Um actually Jax, I kinda wanted to talk to you."

His eyes widened in fear, his heartbeat got faster. He walked slowly toward Dean. He's going to tell you that you can't be friends with him anymore.

"What's up, man?" He was face to face with Dean now.

Dean laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um,this is gonna sound kinda gay, but do you wanna stay over tonight?"

Jax exhaled long and slow, like he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

"S-sure. I'd have to go home an get some clothes and i'd have to ask my mom."

"Nah, you can wear a pair of my pajamas, but do call your mom. My mom won't let you stay if you don't ask permission."

He nodded and patted Dean's back walking out of the kitchen. Jax understood why he made Sam and Cas leave before asking him. He knew that they'd give him shit for it. Even when his little brother and his best friend both knew that he liked Jax.

* * *

  
Now

The bell rung for seventh period and Jax was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

There was indistinct chatter as he looked around the room. He whistled to get every one's attention. It was quiet.

He grinned, "I'm glad to see you all have sharp hearing. Yours also might be better than mine." He paused, "As some of you know, Mr. Roman was fired for reasons I can't disclose and I was asked to take his place, my name is Mr. Teller."

A girl threw her hand in the air. "Are you sure you're a teacher? You look like a hippie with that long hair."

Jax laughed, "We have all week to talk about me. I wanna know about you guys. So were gonna play a game. I'm gonna go around the room, tell me your name and something about yourself."

He started at the front of the room and zig zagged until he got to the last kid. That took about fifteen minutes. He turned on the projector with the remote, got up from his desk and picked up a laser pointer and took a seat on a stool.

"My name is Jax Teller. I am twenty four years old. I moved here from Charming, California when I was a freshmen in high school, I graduated from here in 2007. Went to Burkley, majored in Psychology, minored in Teaching. I have a boyfriend his name is Dean. My favorite food is mac and cheese. My favorite animal is a cat. I also like Siberian Huskies. I like riding my Harley and watching movies," He looked around the room. "Any questions about myself or what I do?"

He saw a hand raise out of the corner of his eye. He smirked a little and nodded, "Yes?" The kid's name was either Jake or Jack he couldn't remember.

"Does your boyfriend stay home and cook? Who wears the pants? You or him?" The kid laughed and high fived his friends.

Jax couldn't help but chuckled. He knew he was gonna get sarcastic remarks from a kid that thinks he's a bad ass.

"He works for the FBI." Jax grinned and the kid turned his head.

A girl with brown hair and big brown eyes raised her hand. He pointed to her.

"My dad works for the FBI as well and his Partner's name is Dean" She smiled, seeming proud of her father.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Lafitte." She answered.

"You're Benny's Daughter?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Lillian."

"Yep. That's Dean's partner alright. I can see the resemblance."

The bell rang, indicating that it was 2:30. He must've lost track of time. He glanced at his watch as all the students scrambled to get out the door.

A half an hour later he was still at his desk making lesson plans for the rest of the week, when there was a short knock at the door and the peaked their head in.

Jax looked up from his planner and smiled when he saw Dean.

"Is there a Mr. Teller anywhere? There's a 2011 Dodge Ram, black being towed from the staff parking lot." He laughed.

"Don't be an ass." Jax said,playfully.

"How's it goin' Teach? Have fun on your first day back to Kindergarten?"

Jax laughed and nodded, "Yeah, how about you? Was your day any good?"

"Same shit, different day." He leaned against a desk. "Just excited to get home and have dinner with my boyfriend slash Psychology teacher."

Jax looked at him funny and went back to writing his lesson plans.

"It sounded better in my head, okay?"

Jax scoffed and stood up from his desk and took his peacoat from off the back of his chair,putting it on. He grabbed his laptop bag and swung it on his shoulder and patted Dean's leg as he walked passed him toward the door.

"C'mon Mr. BigShot FBI Agent."

Dean followed closely behind, somehow going out the door before Jax.

Jax turned off the lights and started toward the back of the school, to the staff parking lot with Dean.

* * *

  
December 2004

Dean hated winter with every fiber of his being. He had to walk around in melted water that fell from the sky. It got the bottoms of his pants wet and made his shoes squeak when he walked across the floor. He'd slip on ice sometimes because some asshole would be to damn lazy to throw salt on the sidewalks, but he hated taking his Baby out in the cold, gross weather because she'd constantly have salt on her and snow would build up on the frame behind the tires. Winter could suck it for all he cared.

Him and Jax had been dating for about three weeks now. They were around each other every day and when they weren't, they were texting each other non stop, like two teenage girls.

Sam and Cas are convinced that the bags under Dean's eyes are from lack of sleep because he'd stay up until the morning light shined through the windows texting Jax, or talking to him on the phone all hours of the night.

Sometimes Mary would invite Jax over for dinner, and sometimes Gemma would invite Dean to have dinner with them. Dean liked it. He liked Gemma, and he liked Clay, and he liked spending time with Jax.

"Mom!" Dean called loudly, as he entered the front door, knocking the snow from his boots. He took them off before he walked any further into the house.

"In the kitchen, Sweetie!" She answered.

Dean walked to the kitchen and found Mary covered in flour. She must've been making a pie for dinner, judging by the little clumps of flour in her blond hair. That was currently pinned back out of her face.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" She looked up at her oldest son, standing a few feet from her, while she continued to lay the pie crust in a circular baking pan.

"I was wondering, since it's so close to Christmas and all, if Jax could spent Christmas with us? And when we're done, maybe I could go to Jax's?"

"I don't see why not, but ask your father before you run off to make any crazy plans." She told him, before popping the pie into the oven to bake.

"I kinda already asked him yesterday after school. He said to ask you, to see if it was okay."

"Alright, have you gotten your paycheck yet? It's awfully close to Christmas, Dean. Maybe you can get something nice for the three of them."

"I will! Thanks, mom. You're the best." Dean said, already half way up the stairs.

_[Message sent to: J at 2:53]: I asked my mom if you could come over for Christmas. She said it's okay with her if you ask Gemma :)_

_[Message received from: J at 2:57]: Awesome! I'll ask Gemma_

_[Message sent to: J at 3:05]: Ok. Let me know, whenever. I wanna buy you something :3_

_[Message received from: J at 3:08]: Did you just send me a kissy face? You're such a raging homo, I swear._

_[Message sent to: J at 3:12]: HAHAHHA look who's talking, asshole. You're the one dating a guy ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Now

Jax and Dean decided on the car ride from the school to the grocery store that they were gonna grill burgers have a few sides with beers. They were planning to chill in the man cave down stairs and watch a movie on the big screen.

Dean took his gun out of the holster and placed it in the console, then took his jacket off and draped it over the passenger seat. He got out, Jax following suit. He whistled as Jax caught up with him. Looking him up and down.

"Damn, have I ever told you that you look good in that coat?"

Jax felt his cheeks get warm as he let out a chuckle, "Yes you have, every time I wear it."

"Well it looks really good on you."

Dean grabbed a cart and they headed in the store to find dinner.

A good three hours later, with the upstairs safely locked. You could here the sound system through out the entire house. Dean and Jax were cuddled up on one of the dark leather couches watching Black Hawk Down. Dinner plates set aside, they were left only nursing their beers.

Dean leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Jax's head. He smiled and laced his fingers with Dean's.

The movie ended and it was time for them to turn in, it was only 8:00. Dean turned off the projector and the surround sound, Jax picked up their plates and beer bottles and carried them up to the kitchen. Then walked back to the bedroom and shut the door, pushing off his pajama pants and climbing into bed, getting situated under the covers.

"I have a late shift tomorrow, babe." Dean called from the master bathroom.

"How late are we talking?" Jax asked.

"Around five or six." He answered, exiting the bathroom in just a pair of boxers.

He climbed into bed next to Jax and pulled him into his arms, kissing his shoulder.

"Benny's daughter is in one of my classes." Jax mumbled in a hushed voice.

He felt Dean smile against his neck.

"Lily? She's a great kid, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She looks so much like him. A little bit like Andrea, too." He paused for a long second, then continued. "I was telling my last period about myself and I mentioned your name and this kid asked if you stayed in the kitchen all day and when I told him that you worked for the FBI, he shot me this terrifying look. It was the funniest thing."

"Why is everyone so afraid of federal agents? I don't get it." He muttered, completely puzzled.

"Well usually, it's because when you come around that means that someone did something horribly wrong, like committed a murder, or robbed a bank." Jax explained.

"Shut up and go to sleep, you fucking know it all." Dean scoffed and he kissed Jax's neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

  
March 2006

Dean was supposed to graduate in two months. So he couldn't have anyone holding him back from doing his own thing in college.

Him and Jax have been on and off for the last two years, he can't even remember what for. But this time he thinks they may be over for good. That is if he can muster up the courage to finally leave him for the last time.

It's not like him to procrastinate anything, but this? This takes the cake. He's been planning on leaving Jax for almost two weeks now. He hasn't been to his house, hasn't answered his calls or texts, doesn't talk to him at school, he doesn't even give him a passing glance in the hallway on the way to AP Calc.

Until one day, Dean was walking back to class from the main office. The halls were empty. It was quiet, except for the constant ticking of the clocks that hung over head. He turned the corner. Fuck. There was Jax.

_Should I turn around and walk the other direction? Yes. No. I can't leave him. Look at that fucking face. But college. The FBI. You can do this. Just ignore him. Don't even acknowledge him walking passed you. Let's face it, college ain't the same if you're tied down._

Jax winked at him as he walked passed.

Dean exhaled and he was almost positive Jax heard it.

That was weird.. Either Jax stopped walking, or he turned the corner.

He felt a pair of big hands grab the back of his shirt and drag him to the nearest bathroom.

It was Jax. He slammed Dean hard against the wall. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, clearly playing dumb.

"You know what i'm fucking talking about, Dean! Don't be stupid. You've been ignoring me for almost three weeks. I hate sitting back and pretending I don't fucking notice."

Dean shook his head and hesitated, "Look ,Jax.."

Jax let go of Dean's shirt and kinda pushed him back a bit, he let out a loud chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. He laughed a little louder now, turning back to face Dean.

"Is that what this is about? You're leaving again?" He laughed again and shook his head, "Why am I so fucking stupid? Why do I run back to you? We do this constantly!"

"I'm going to College, Jax." Dean muttered, looking at the floor.

"Ah I see. You had to break up with me before you went off to college."

Dean raised his head up so fast, that he thought he was going to snap his neck, "Look. This is not how I wanted to tell you, Alright? Can I go? I'm missing class."

He didn't even wait for Jax to respond. He swung the door open, so hard that the hinges creaked and he stormed down the hallway back to class. Leaving Jax alone in the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean!" Cas sang, slapping him on the back at his locker after school.

"Hey, Cas." He answered dryly.

"Woah, dude! What's up? Why do you sound like your goldfish just died?"

"I broke up with Jax. We had an argument in the bathroom sixth period."

"Oh. It didn't go too well i'm guessing?"

"No. I think he was angry more than anything, but I had to, y'know? I can't go to college somewhere, while he stays here to rot in shitty Lawrence." He slammed his locker shut and started down the hallway to the parking lot with Cas. "And I don't think I can handle that long distance shit, Cas. I Can't."

Cas nodded, understanding his situation. They made it outside the doors, and Dean absentmindedly threw his arm around Sam's shoulder when he started met up with them at the door.

"You know, there is a thing called the Internet, Dean. You could always IM and Skype."

"No. No, I think it's good. It'll be good for the both of us. To meet new people. I can't be with him forever. I have to move forward. Focus on myself and college."

The three of them piled in the Impala and drove to Cas' house and dropped him off. Sam jumped up front in the passenger's seat.

Dean opened the front door, the house was quiet. John and Mary both must've still been at work. He hung his keys on the wall, took his boots off and went to his room crashing on his bed and burying his face in his pillows.

* * *

  
Now

When he finally woke up it was 11:06. It was Sunday, he had the day off. He looked to his right and saw that Jax was still sound asleep. He didn't want to move but his bladder and growling stomach were telling him other wise. He finally forced himself out of bed about a minute later and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes passed and he walked out of the bathroom wearing a red LHS Athletics Department hoodie and grey sweats. He made his way to the foyer slipping his Nike's on real quick. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and went to the kitchen grabbing a pen and a Post-It note scribbling something on it.

J  
Went to the store to get stuff for breakfast. Be back soon.  
-D

He put it on the coffee maker, where he was sure Jax would see. He slipped out the garage door, making his way to the Impala. He took off down the street and headed into town.

When he arrived back home forty five minutes later with groceries in hand, he figured Jax was still passed out, judging by the untouched Kuerig coffee maker.

He unloaded the food into the fridge and prepped the kitchen to make breakfast.

Jax awoke to the aroma of breakfast being made. He pulled a pair of sweatpants around his waist and made his way to the kitchen

"He's alive!" Dean joked.

Jax rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned walking behind Dean, peaking over his shoulder.

"What are you making, baby?"

Dean turned his head and smiled at a snooping Jax, still looking over his shoulder.

"Waffles,bacon,eggs,and hash browns." He smiled.

"It smells good." Jax said, popping a cartridge in the top of the coffee maker and turning it on.

Soon breakfast was ready and they sat down together and ate. Jax looked over at Dean still chewing some bacon, he ran his hand threw Dean's hair.

"We should have a cook out," he suggested with a smile. "Invite everyone over, it's a nice day. We should chill with family."

Dean smiled at the thought of having everyone over, "Yeah, i'd like that."

"Whaddaya think? Should we go to the store?"

Dean gave a slight nod and looked at Jax up and down, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"You need to get dressed, first." He pointed out, before he kissed him.

* * *

  
July 2006

Dean had been saving up his paychecks since Junior year to pay for an apartment on Campus. He didn't want to share a tiny ass room with another guy. Sometimes he was paid three hundred dollars other times four. He tried to work as much as he could before he left for Connecticut to go to school. When he wasn't pushing carts at the store, he was working on cars in Bobby's shop.

August was quickly approaching and he called and rented out an apartment ahead of time, so he wouldn't have to deal with it later. He filled out application after application so he would have a job lined up when he arrived there. Finally he got a call from Allstar Apparel, he would be interviewed when he got there.

"Mom, dad?" He asked to get their attention at dinner one night.

Both Mary and John looked up from their plates. Mary gently placed her hand over top of Dean's. "What is it,Dean?" She asked softly. Dean could tell her eyes were full of worry.

"I've decided I wanted to leave for Connecticut a week before school started. That why I could get settled and become familiar with everything. Is that okay?"

"What are you gonna do about work, Dean?"

"I already have a job lined up, I have an interview when I get there."

"Are you sure you want to do that, honey? Where would you stay? Do you have a dorm room?"

He smiled, "yes mom, i'm positive. I have everything taken care of. I'm renting an apartment. I already paid two months rent."

"I'm so proud of you, Dean." Mary beamed, with a smile of her face.

Sammy smiled. "Me too,Dean! But do you have to leave so soon? Who's gonna push me around when you're gone?"

Dean chuckled and ruffled his little brothers hair.

"Ah, Sammy! You act like i'm leaving for good!"

Sam grinned at the nickname.

"It's sure gonna feel like it. Four years is a long time."

John laughed, "Pfft, four years isn't long at all."

"I'm gonna be in high school soon, when I get my license maybe I can come see you?" He looked back and forth at John and Mary for approval.

"Maybe." Mary said quietly. "We'll see."

Later that night, Dean was laying in his bed when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Sammy.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up.

Sam stood there for a minute,and Dean waited. Then he bursted into tears and fell to his knees by Dean's bed, hugging him.

"Whoa!" Dean sat up and a quiet chuckle fell from his lips, "What's wrong, bro?" He helped his little brother to his feet and sat him down next to him on the bed. Tears were falling freely down his face now.

Dean waited a few seconds for an answer.

"Sammy. Answer me, man. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Sam sniffled and looked up at Dean with red eyes, still holding onto him. "I don't want you to go!" He sobbed. The tears were back.

"I have to, Sammy. You know that."

The two of them sat in his room discussing this for an hour.

"I have an idea!" Dean suggested, "all of next week, before I leave, we'll hang out."

Sam's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really?"

Dean nodded, "Yes! And while i'm away, I'll call you every chance I get. I can at least promise you that."

"Deal!" Sam blurted out. "You're the best big brother ever, Dean."

"Thanks,Sammy." He said with a grin, "You're not so bad yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

May 2010

It was the last day of school. Dean's graduation was in three days, Sam's was tomorrow. He hadn't been able to focus properly all week. He missed his brother.

It had been nearly six months since the last time Sam was Dean. Well- he would've saw Dean if he had come home for Spring Break, but instead he chose to stay in Connecticut and finish up his job shadowing he was doing with the New Haven Police Department so he could become a cop after he graduated.

Sam wasn't afraid to admit that he missed Dean, because he did. Even though they called each other quite often. He didn't even get to visit Dean in the past few years while he lived in Connecticut, Mary said he wasn't aloud, because he might encounter car trouble along the way.

The next morning Sam had to be dressed and at the school with his cap and gown by nine. His parents were going to meet him there.

He drove across town in seven minutes and parked his Honda Civic in the stadium parking lot. He exited the car and put on his cap and gown along with all the cords that he received, a green cord for perfect attendance all four years, a blue cord for honors, and a yellow cord for his Advanced Placement classes. He closed the door and locked it heading to the stadium.

All of the graduates congregated under the bleachers on the south side of the football field. As Sam walked through the gate, he was in a sea of black and red. There was so many kids, at least three hundred.

Some of the staff were organizing the kids in alphabetical order by last name. Winchester, unfortunately started with a W, meaning Sam would be one of the last kids called. He was also seated in the second to last row when he was seated on the field for the ceremony.

The ceremony was almost over and Sam had received his diploma. Making her way to the podium, was a blond haired girl, about 5'6", tan skin. Around her neck, she wore the same cords as Sam did. Her name was Mary Beth.

She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Seniors, will you please join me in the turning of your tassels?"

In unison, the three hundred and seventy six seniors picked their red and black tassels up from the right and turned them to the left side of their cap in one fluid motion.

She smiled once more, "I now present to you, the graduating class of 2010."

The crowd of parents and relatives cheered and let off air horns. While the graduating class stood up row by row and walked across the field spiraling into a circle.

On the count of three everyone threw their caps in the air.

They were set to take off to Connecticut when they arrived home and Sam got a comfortable change of clothes.

Sam left his car in the drive way and they took Mary's SUV, instead. It was better than John's pile of junk, which he insisted they take, because it was "higher in the air" according to John.

They switched driving shifts every four hours. It was sort of easy with three people. Two slept, while one drove. Only stopping for bathroom breaks and food.

They got into Connecticut about 3:30 in the afternoon the next day. They kept dean updated on how far they were, and how long it would be until the arrived at a hotel.

"Is Sammy with you?" He said. Mary could tell he was excited to see Sam by the hitch in his voice.

She looked at Sam in the drivers seat smiling, "He wasn't able to make it, honey. I'm so sorry. He tried to take off work, but he couldn't." She lied. "I know how much it would mean to you if he came."

Dean was quiet. He sounded disappointed by how low his voice had gotten in the duration of sixty seconds.

"Oh. Well, if he couldn't make it, he couldn't make it." He laughed and swallowed the lump in his throat, "this is probably payback for not coming to his graduation."

Mary giggled, "I'm sure it's not, Dean. He's very proud of you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, your father and I just pulled in to the hotel parking lot. What time should we be at the University?"

"I have to be there at 8:45, but there's a lot of us, but the ceremony doesn't start 11."

"Ok. Make sure you're awake on time. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean's ceremony went smoothly. He kept looking up in the stands for Sammy the entire ceremony, but he didn't see him.

Mary and John met him on the field and congratulated him.

"Close your eyes, Dean."

"Mom!" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Just do it." She said with a grin.

He closed his eyes and Mary gave her youngest the go ahead to come join them on the field.

Sam jogged toward them and stopped when he was at least a foot from Dean.

"Open them!" She squealed.

Shocked, Dean gasped and pulled him in for a hug. "Sammy, h-how? I thought you had to work?" He said, as he stepped back to get a good look at his brother.

He shrugged with a smile, "Mom told a little white lie."

"I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out. I wanted to surprise you." She chimed in.

He smiled so wide he was sure he felt his face crack, "Thanks, mom."

In the parking lot, they parted ways. John and Mary in Mary's SUV, the boys in the Impala. The two of them followed Dean to his apartment.

They entered his apartment and there empty boxes piled in every room.

"What's up with all the boxes, dude?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean shrugged, making his way to the kitchen. "If I change my mind about moving back home." He opened the fridge. "You want something?"

"Water?" Sam said, questionably.

He tossed Sam a bottle.

"I know you've got beer in that fridge, son." John said matter of factly.

He chuckled and tossed his dad a beer. Then looked at Mary.

"Tea, if you got it."

He opened the cupboard above his head and got a cup and filled it with ice pouring tea in it, and handing it to his mother.

"So, you're thinking about living here permently?" Mary asked.

Dean nodded.

"It seems like a nice town." John said.

"It is, and I like it, but i'm torn between staying here and moving back home. But my family and friends are in Lawrence, and i'd hate to travel for the holidays. And Lawrence has a nicer police department."

But really that's not all that was in Lawrence. It was the first time that Jackson Teller actually crossed Dean's mind. He had forgotten about him for all those years. He shook the thought of him to the back of his head.

"It's up to you, you can make your own decisions." Mary blurted out with a laugh, "We're not gonna force you to go back home."

* * *

  
Now

"Jax? Dean?" Sam yelled, walking through the open garage door with a twenty-four pack of beer in his hand.

"Backyard!" Jax yelled back.

Dean was grillin' meat out back when everyone started arriving. Jax was sitting in the doorway with a beer talking to Dean.

"I brought beer!" Sam said.

Dean notice a petite blonde girl standing behind Sam.

"Sammy, who's your lady friend?" Dean asked,looking up from the grill again.

"Oh!" Sam nudge the girl forward to introduce her, "Dean, Jax. This is Jessica. Jess, That's my brother Dean and his boyfriend, Jax."

She extended her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you." She said to Jax, shaking his hand first, then Dean's.

"How did you two meet?" Jax asked.

"School. I'm majoring in Nursing." She said.

Soon, the get together was in full swing. Everyone had arrived and Jess was in the kitchen helping Jax clean up a bit.

"So how did you and Rico Suave meet?" Jess asked with a giggle.

Jax let out a laugh as he loaded the dishwasher, "High school. I moved here from California when I was a freshman. I knocked him on his ass when I met him. I guess he kinda fell for me."

Jess smiled, "Have you guys been dating since then?"

"No, we were on and off throughout high school. He left for college up in Connecticut, I went back home and went to Berkeley. I didn't see him for almost five years, until he showed up at my front door one day. Now, here we are, happy as ever."

"He still came back to you after all that?" She said amazed.

"Yeah. I'm so glad he did. I love him more than anything."

Jess practically squealed with happiness and looked at Jax.

"You two look very happy together." She complimented.

"Thank you." He said with a grin.

* * *

  
September 2010

Dean moved out of his Campus apartment and moved across town to a bigger apartment.

Sammy ran off to Palo Alto because he got excepted into Stanford. Dean was happy for him and he'll be damned if he missed Sammy's college graduation, he had an excuse to miss his high school graduation a few months back, but this was bigger and Dean wouldn't miss it for the world.

There was a brunette that lived across the hall from Dean. Her name was Lisa, and my god was she hot! Her eyes were a dark brown and Dean felt like he was swimming in a chocolate abyss every time he looked into them. He sometimes got her mail by accident so when returning it he thought it'd be a great chance to ask her out.

A few weeks passed and he'd stayed over at her place, she stayed over at his. Until one night, Dean came home from a late shift at the station, and saw a guy come out of her apartment. He ignored it, two days later he saw the same guy walk out of her apartment again.

_[Message sent to: L. Braeden at 9:16]: Can you come over a minute?_

_[Message from: L. Braeden at 9:20]: Sure :) Be over in a sec_

There was a knock on the door shortly after. He jumped up from the couch and answered the door.

Lisa was standing there smiling up at him. "What is it that you wanted?"

He smiled and invited her in, the took a seat on opposite sides of the couch, looking at each other.

"I wanted to tell you that i'm moving back home soon and there is someone there that i'm already involved with..w- we're not dating currently, but I still have strong feelings for them." He sort of lied, looked up at her for a reaction.

"Oh." She appeared to be slightly shocked. "Well ok.. I've been kinda seeing someone myself. I hope you're not bothered by that."

He shook his head, "Not at all, I mean we aren't officially dating, right?"

He showed her out and locked the door behind her. He turned out the lights stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed.

_Really, asshole? Who's the mysterious person back home? Who? You didn't even let yourself date anyone because you were so focused on college. The only person it could be is J- No! You left him! Shit, that was like four years ago, man! C'mon, he's probably moved on. He's probably got someone else. He's had to forgotten you already, just let it go already._


	5. Chapter 5

June 2011

A year later, Dean finally caved and moved back home. He didn't know why- actually he did know why, but he was being stubborn and chose to ignore it.

He stayed with his parents until he found an apartment that he could afford.

One day, he was driving and decided to pay a visit to someone.

He parked his car and sat there for a few minutes and contemplated whether he should get out or not.

He made up his mind and climbed out, making his way to the front porch. He was hesitant for a minute, he exhaled deeply and rang the door bell.

The door opened slowly and Gemma stood in front of him.

"I'll be damned! Look what the cat dragged in." She examined him for a second. "My have you grown! Come in, boy."

He stepped in the house and she smiled at him when she closed the door.

"How've you been, Sweetheart?" She said, giving him a brief hug.

He smiled, "I've been really good, actually. I just moved back home two weeks ago from New Haven Connecticut." He looked around and didn't see Clay or Jax. He turned his attention back to her. "I'm a cop, now." He said with a shit eating grin.

"Are you really? That's really good to hear, darlin'."

"Yeah. How's the guys?" He tried to stay calm as he ask, not sounding too needy.

She fidgeted with her necklace and smiled, "They're good. Jax is actually on his way home as we speak, he's been on the road for thr-" She paused and looked up at him with a heart warming smile, "Is that why you're here, baby?" She took his hand in hers.

He scoffed and looked at her, "S'that obvious, huh?"

"I knew that I recognized the sound of the engine, and I know you didn't just drop by to say hello."

"Yeah." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"You fucked with him pretty good, Dean." She muttered in a low tone.

Dean shot her a confused look.

"You're all he's talked about since the day you left him five years ago. He hasn't moved on. Hell, your mom called and said that you decided to stay in Connecticut. So I broke the news to him and he thinks your still there." She looked him in the eye. "He misses you, Dean. He hasn't moved on."

Dean felt his heart sink to his feet and he immediately felt sick to his stomach.

The words rang loud in his ears.

_He_   
_Misses_   
_You_

"H-how? Why? He called me an- an asshole, he didn't run after me." He stuttered nervously.

She shrugged, "Ask him when he gets here, honey. That's the only way. You're a man now, take responsibility for your actions."

He stood up and nodded with a faint smile.

"What time do you think he'll be home tomorrow?" Dean ask, leaning against the doorway.

"Maybe around 7:30-8:00, bet the poor kid's tired as hell, driving for three days." She shook her head in disapproval.

Dean thought for a second before answering.

"Maybe I should wait, then? 'Til Thursday, so he'll have enough energy to rip me a new one." He looked up and her for an answer.

"It's only fair." She teased.

He smirked and she pulled him in for a goodbye hug, "I don't care how you do it, but figure out a way to get back with him, Dean. I hate seeing my son so miserable." She whispered, before pulling away.

"I will." He promised.

She walked him out and watched him drive down the street, until he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

  
Now

A very drunk Sam and a very drunk Dean, crawled upstairs to find Jessica and Jax after everyone had went home.

They looked in the kitchen and the living room, until Dean saw two blond heads in the sunroom.

"Sammy! Found 'em!" Dean yelled.

He swung the doors of the sunroom open and they both turned their heads to look at him.

"Guys-" He slurred, swaying a bit. "'M really drunk." He swayed a little more, this time almost falling off the step, until Jax ran over to catch him.

"You okay there, buddy? I think someone might've had one too many Captain and Coke's." He said patting Dean's back, guiding him to the couch.

"I had maybe just." He laughed. "A few. But Sammy there, he did shots. The force was strong with that one." He said to Jax.

"Man down." Jess called to Jax, gesturing to a drunken passed out Sam.

"Down stairs to the guest bedroom." He said shouldering most of Sam's weight. He looked like he would crush poor little Jess, if she would have carried her himself.

Downstairs in the basement, in the guest bedroom, they laid Sam out on one side of the bed, ridding him of his shoes.

Jax shook his head, "I better have Bloody Mary's and breakfast made, their so gonna feel this shit, come morning."

Jess nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no kidding."

He walked toward the door and stopped. "Don't worry about Dean. I can handle him."

She smiled, situating her pillows and blankets.

"Hey Jax." He looked at her. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight."

He smiled, "No problem, darlin'"

Back upstairs, Jax turned the corner and Dean wasn't on the couch where he had left him. He turned once more facing the kitchen and there was Dean, sure enough, raiding the fridge and singing Ramble On

He walked over to him and shut the fridge. "C'mon Robert Plant, time for bed."

He half carried, half dragged Dean to their bedroom, stripping him of his shirt and pants and helped him into bed.

He climbed into bed himself and laid on his side facing Dean.

"Jax?" Dean asked quietly.

"What, Dean?"

"Do you still love me even though i'm drunk?"

"Of course I love you, Dean. Get some sleep." He kissed him and the room fell quiet.

* * *

  
June 2011

Benny looked over at Dean who was in the passenger seat, biting his nails to the nub.

"Calm down, brotha. You been up tight since we left the station. What's going on?"

Dean shrugged, "you remember the guy I was telling you about, the one I dated in high school?"

Benny nodded.

"He's coming home from college and I have to make shit right with him." He sighed loudly. "He gets here late tonight. I'm supposed to go see him when I get off tomorrow."

"It can't be that, Dean-"

Dean scoffed and shot him a sarcastic look. "I left him five years ago, man."

Benny's eyes widened. "Oh.."

Dean nods, "Yeah. What if shit goes south? Then I moved back for nothing."

"Try not to get your hopes up, brotha."

Dean's shift ended a few hours later. He felt like he was on autopilot, he couldn't even remember the drive home, let alone how he managed to get into bed.

He felt sick ever since he stopped by Gemma's. This whole thing was a bad idea.He just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, rather than confront the man he still loved and hurt five years ago because at the time his future was more important than a stupid teenage boy.

Now, he graduated college, got the job he wanted, and is just now realizing that, that stupid boy is more important than anything.

Time was winding down and Dean's nerves got the best of him. He kept replaying all of Jax's reactions in his head, wondering what he'd do when he saw Dean again. Would he get slapped in the face or would he get kissed, like he hopes he would? Benny drove him back to the house, he didn't even bother going in to change. He just got in and Drove to Gemma's.

He froze when he pulled up and saw Jax's truck in the driveway. He parked a little ways up the block so he had a few seconds to clear his head before he went inside. Did Gemma tell him I was coming?

He stood on the porch now, breathing deeply a few times, he raised a shaky hand and rang the door bell. He waited a few minutes and the door opened.

Gemma smiled and whispered, "He's in the living room, he has no idea you stopped by the other day."

He nodded and give her a smirk. He stopped and waited in the kitchen. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He suddenly regretted not changing out of his uniform.

He looked up right as Jax turned the corner. A small gasp coming from the other side of the room. Dean felt his heart sink.

"Dean." Jax said, his mouth parting slightly in surprise.

Dean gave him a soft smile, "Hey Jax."

Dean took in the other man's appearance. His hair was a little bit passed his ear lobes. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a month, or longer. His jaw was more define, and his eyes, goddamn those blue eyes. They looked more of a gray color rather than blue from the sunlight hitting them through the open curtains. He shoulders were more broad than the last time Dean saw him and he definitely had more muscle on him.

Still in a state of shock, Jax shook his head in disbelief at who was standing in front of him.

"H-how did you? When did? A-are you visiting John and Mary? I thought you lived in Connecticut?" He cursed at himself for how long it took him to get all of that out.

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, pointing to the embroidered patch on his uniform. Lawrence Police Department. "Does it look like i'm visiting?" He replied sarcastically.

"When did you move back?" He asked quietly, gesturing for Dean to follow him out to the garage for more privacy.

Jax shut the door behind him and took a seat on the cement steps, making room for Dean.

"About two weeks ago." He answered louder than before.

Jax nodded. "When did you join the police force?" He was curious as to what Dean has been up to since he left for college.

"Right after I graduated, but I had training and all that stuff, junior year I rode around in a cruiser for two years to kinda get some experience. He glanced over at him for a second. "How about you? Did you get your degree in Psychology?"

He nodded and laughed. "I really haven't done anything with it yet. I was planning on substituting at different schools." He paused for a long moment, turning his head to face Dean. "Why did you come back?"

There it is, the million dollar question! Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and hesitated for a second, trying to come up lie. "I uh, I-Connecticut was too small. I missed home, my family." He glanced up and caught Jax's eye, staring for a second. "I know my way around, and i'm comfortable here."

So you didn't come back for me? Jax thought. He wanted to ask, but all that came out was a disappointed "Oh". He fought back tears, and turned his head when he thought Dean might of saw. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, playing it off as if the light was too bright.

Gemma asked if Dean wanted to stay for dinner, for old time sake. He told her he had an early shift tomorrow, but really he could be in the same room as Jax any longer than he had been. There was too much tension in the air right now. Maybe some time down the road, if she'd ask again, he would probably accept.

* * *

  
Now

Jax and Jess were the first to wake, since they were the only one's to go to bed sober. Jax decided he would make the boys breakfast around eleven, since they'd be sleeping until one.

Until then he fixed two cups of coffee and sat at the high top bar with Jess, just chatting until their boys decided to wake up.

"What do you teach?" Jess asked

"Uh, Psychology at Lawrence High School. It's a Junior and Senior course."

"Do you like it?"

Jax nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I have a few students that are hard to deal with. They're good for the most part. Some of them are really intrigued by my lessons."

"That's really good to hear. What made you want to teach at Lawrence?" Jess asked as she drank her coffee.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I think it was Dean wanting to stay here. I was offered a job in Wichita teaching Psych, but Dean didn't want to move."

"How long have you guys been together since graduating?"

"Almost four years." He smiled at the thought.

"Damn! That long and he still hasn't proposed?" She asked surprised, giggling.

He shrugged. "Gay marriage isn't legal in Kansas yet."

Jess set her coffee down and turned toward him. "California,Hawaii,Connecticut- take your pick."

He stood up and made his way around the bar to start breakfast. "Yeah, but if we were to live here after, the state wouldn't recognize it as an actual marriage because it's not legalized."

"So move somewhere where it is legal and recognized." She suggested.

He started preparing the pancake batter after he scrambled the eggs and got the bacon from the fridge. "That'd mean we'd have to uproot our lives in Lawrence..besides I don't even think he-"

He was interrupted by a sleepy groan entering the kitchen. Thank god, he hoped Dean did hear him.

"Why don't we have dark curtains?" Dean whined, shielding his eyes with his hand from the morning sun that peaked through the closed blinds. "Turn off the fucking sun." He said as he took a seat next to Jess laying his head down.

Jess giggled and shot a glance at Jax who was now cooking eggs, flipping pancakes and getting popped with bacon grease.

"Someone had too much to drink last night, didn't they?" He asked sarcastically.

Dean, still face down on the bar, shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Jax turned off the griddle and rounded the bar, and stood by Dean who laid his head against Jax. He ran a hand through Dean's hair and kissed his head.

Here came a grumpy Sam, also rubbing his eyes and groaning leaning against Jessica. She just smiled and greeted him with a quick kiss.

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feeling of Jax running his fingers through Dean's hair.

He crossed the kitchen grabbing plates out of the cupboard and started portioning food onto the plates. He handed the boys theirs first, then Jessica's, then himself.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Jax asked.

"Shit."

Dean looked at him from the other end of the high top bar, "Me too, Sammy. I'm never drinking again."

Jax laughed, "Yeah, I give you twenty-four hours before your next beer."

Dean laughed sarcastically as he ate his bacon. "Dick."

* * *

  
July 2011

Jax and Dean were still trying to work shit out. They were still in their awkward talking stage, until Jax snapped.

"Look, i'm more than happy you're here. But why the fuck are you here?" He hissed.

Dean just looked at him confused for a second. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Dean, answer me!" He shouted.

Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage. He didn't want to do this in front of Gemma and Clay. He slammed the door behind him.

"You wanna know why I came back, asshole? I came back for you. I came back because it didn't feel right being with anyone else. I can't stand being without you." He didn't even care that he sounded needy and desperate right now.

"Then why didn't you say that from the start?" He asked angrily.

Dean sighed. "I was afraid of what your reaction would've been."

Jax scoffed, "Jesus Christ, Dean. Seriously?"

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah."

"You knew I still loved you after five years, and i'm sure Gemma reminded you. I was so-" He laughed and started pacing the floor, with his hands behind his head. "I was so fucked up after you left, Dean. And I was so glad you didn't see me like that. But don't think just because we're having this conversation, that everything is just magically back to the way it was. I'm still fucking pissed at you for leaving."

He nodded, "Alright." He responded quietly. He stood a few feet from Jax, trying not to blow his composure. He really wanted to take Jax's face in his hands and kiss him, because Dean thought he was extremely sexy when he was mad. Now was not the time. Jax clearly stated that he was pissed at Dean, and Dean was going to let him be mad at him, for however long he wanted. He just had to have Jax back.

"Are you just gonna stand there and not say anything?" Jax roared.

"What do you want me to say, Jax? I'm the one who walked out. I'm the one with my head on the fucking chopping block. You're the one who gets to decide if I stay or not, not me."

Jax had his arms crossed tight against his chest staring at Dean with murderous eyes. It took everything Jax had not to throw a punch and fuck up Dean's pretty face

"I know sorry is the last thing you want to hear and had we went to the same college, Berkeley or UNH. Please trust me that circumstance would have been different and we'd still be together-"

"But we're not!" Jax shouted "I understand the different colleges part, Berkeley doesn't have a Criminal Justice program." He lightened his tone a little. "But we could have done the long distance shit.."

"No we couldn't have. I'm not good with that shit, you know that." He looked away, feeling disappointed.

Jax nodded, "Well you're here now, so here's your second chance. Don't fuck it up." He walked back in the house and left Dean in the garage.

Dean felt obligated to leave after that. That's not how he imagined telling Jax he was really the reason he came back to Lawrence, but Jax gave him a second chance. That's all that mattered to him.

* * *

  
Now

It was quiet in the bedroom, except for the quiet whipping sound of the ceiling fan over head.

"Jax?" Dean whispered to the other man to see if he was still awake.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"This morning when you were talking to Jessica, you stopped when I walked in, and you looked scared. What were you talking about?" He turned on his side to look at Jax, who was facing the wall.

He was quiet for a second. "She asked if I was afraid of you working for the FBI."

Jax couldn't see, but Dean nodded. He felt like that wasn't what they were talking about. He wanted to know, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, ok." He yawned and drifted off to sleep, while Jax lay awake next to him, staring blankly at the wall thinking about his conversation with Jessica earlier that day.

Dean's alarm went off and he rolled over and opened his eyes, laying there for a second before getting to his feet and stretching with yawn so big, he was pretty certain he felt his soul leave his body. He made his way to the bathroom and began getting ready for the day.

He came out a half an hour later in a black suit and got Jax up.

He kissed the spot where his neck and shoulder met, tapping his butt.

"Jax. Wake up, babe." He whispered softly against his ear.

Jax grunted and continue to sleep. Dean chuckled quietly to himself. "No." He said louder this time. "You have to get up. You have class at 7:30."

"Dean!" Jax groaned. Dean laughed again looking over at him.

"What?" He asked, still laughing.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He said. He drifted to sleep again and Dean smirked.

"Jackson Nathaniel!" He said sternly, ripping the comforter off of him. "Get the fuck out of this bed, right now!"

Jax groaned loudly and sat up. "I'm awake, asshole."

Dean smiled and kissed him. "Grumpy mother fucker." He said, as he exited the bedroom going to the kitchen to make coffee and a quick breakfast.

Jax found Dean leaning against the counter with a pop-tart in hand. He was on his phone doing something. Jax rounded the bar and glanced at him.

"Morning, grumpy." Dean said, taking a bite of the pastry.

"That's not funny." He said dryly.

Dean growled at him playfully. "Benny's in the driveway." He leaned in to kiss Jax but he turned his head, making Dean kiss his cheek. "I love you, have a good day."

"Yeah." Jax answered,flatly. Dean headed outside and climbed in the black SUV in his driveway.

Dean shook his head as he exited the garage and mad his way to the truck, he sighed heavily when he got in.

"What's the sigh about, brotha?" Benny asked.

"Ah, nothing. Jax is just acting weird as fuck." He sighed again.

"What did you do this time?" He accused, jokingly.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing, he's been an asshole since he woke up this morning."

"Oh, you did something then." He looked at Dean, then back at the road.

Jax and Dean got home after a long day. Jax threw his keys on the counter and walked back to the bedroom, Dean followed suit.

"So, are we gonna talk about this morning?" Dean asked.

"No." He replied from the bathroom.

"Jax.." Dean stood in the doorway. "We have to talk about this. You haven't said an entire sentence to me all day." He crossed over to him and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Please?" Dean asked quietly.

Jax sighed, "I had a dream that pissed me off last night and I guess I woke up mad."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jax shook his head. "No." He walked out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Dean followed behind him like a puppy, he was in his boxers looking for a pair of sweats.

"Jax.." Dean sighed.

Jax turned his head so fast to look at him he winced a little thinking he might of pulled something. "You left, okay? You left." He shouted. He looked down and scrubbed his face. "I just." He looked away, his voice quieter "I don't want it to happen again."

Dean just looked at him, "It's not gonna happen again. We're not in high school anymore, Jax." He reached across the bed and squeezed Jax's hand. "Okay?" Dean smiled, reassuring him.

Jax nodded and smiled. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

October 2011

"Grab them boxes will ya?" Dean said, carrying another set of boxes into the empty house and sitting them on the floor in the foyer. Jax followed close behind with a set of boxes in his arms putting them down as well.

That was the last of the boxes in the truck. Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. "Can you believe it?" He said, looking around at the empty rooms. "We bought a fucking house. This is ours, man." He chuckled.

Jax laughed and smiled, "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" He beamed.

"Sure is, and we have a two car garage!" He said, excitedly thinking of his Baby. Jax laughed, shoving Dean playfully.

"You know what else we have?" Jax said raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Dean replied.

"A bar downstairs that needs stocked full of alcohol!" Jax made his way downstairs to check it out.

Dean ran after him, almost falling down the last two steps. He braced himself to the wall when his feet touched the floor.

"Where's the bar?" He said sounding disappointed.

"Back here, dumbass." Jax called from the back corner.

He walked swiftly to the back of the room. It was like was like a little nook. The back wall was long enough to fit a moderate size bar and a shelf for the liquor, there was also enough room under the bar to fit a mini fridge. Dean lifted the counter top and went behind the bar, running his hand along the granite counter top.

"We may have to brush up on our bar tending skills, learn how to make a few drinks." Dean said peering up at Jax.

Jax took a seat at one of the stools and drummed lightly on the bar top. "I say we just get a few bottles and stash them away down here. Fuck learning how to mix drinks. Get some aged Scotch, Jack, a little Captain, and we'll be set."

Dean nodded, "I like the way you think, Teller." He flashed him a smiled and crossed the floor to the empty bathroom, then back across the hall to looked like a bedroom.

"We should make this a fucking man cave!" He blurted out.

"Can we do that in a basement?" Jax asked. Dean poked his head out the door, Jax was making his way upstairs.

"Duh!" Dean said sarcastically, catching up with him on the staircase.

Jax laughed and pushed him the rest of the way up the stairs. "Come on and help me put the bed frame together, asshole. I'm not sleeping on hardwood."

They had pizza and beer for dinner their first night in their new house. It really bothered Dean that it was echoey, because it was empty, but he'd get over it once they were settled. The house was perfect. They could paint the walls and hang stuff up because they owned it. The only thing that both of them worry about was scratching the beautiful dark wood. So they made everyone that came over, take their shoes off in the garage or at the front door.

They talked about paint colors and ideas for a man cave when they went to bed that night, but Dean passed out right when Jax was going to ask him if they could put a pool table downstairs. The poor guy was worn out from all the moving that day. So Jax just rolled over and went to sleep himself.

Dean had already left for work by the time Jax woke up. He was in such a deep sleep that he couldn't even remember if Dean kissed him goodbye.

He spent the day picking up the rest of his things from his mom's house and the rest of Dean's stuff from Mary and John's. They only big thing Jax had to get was his desk, it wasn't that heavy. He loaded and unloaded it himself taking it in the room just next to the foyer. It was a little hard to maneuver through the room, since it was carpeted, but he managed to get it in place against the wall. He decided to make the room his office, he claimed it by hanging his and Dean's high school diplomas, then both of their college diplomas underneath.

* * *

  
Now

"Me and Benny got assigned this huge case, so I'm gonna be over at his house a few nights this week." Dean called from the closet.

Jax was at the bathroom sink with a mouth full of toothpaste. He spit and wiped his mouth. "Okay. Should I make dinner or no?" He asked leaning against the door frame of the closet.

He shrugged. "You don't have to, we could eat take out if you want. It's up to you. I shouldn't be too late though. It's only til seven." He said as he shimmed into a pair of dark blue jeans.

He smiled deviously as he made his way to the kitchen, if that lie didn't suffice, he'd come up with another.

Minutes later Benny was honking the horn and Dean was kissing the other man on the lips, he pulled away with a smile after a few seconds. "I love you so much, my little Biology teacher."

Jax chuckled, "Psychology, Dean. I teach Psychology.

"Right." He laughed and out the door he went. Jax didn't know it was Dean's day off.

He slammed the door to the SUV and looked over in the drivers seat at his partner. "How'd it go?"

Dean flashed him a smile. "It worked."

They pulled out of the drive way and drove to the end of the block, turning right onto a main road. "So where to?" Benny asked.

They got on the interstate, and drove a little ways until Benny pulled onto the exit ramp close to the end of town, he turned and took the back roads. He had no clue where he was going, but he followed Dean's directions.

About ten minutes later, it seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere until Dean told him to turn into this little parking lot of to the side of the road.

It was down the hill, sort of in the woods, a log cabin. Benny didn't know where he was. Allison's Jewelry. It read on the sign over head.

They stepped inside and the bell rang. The place was loaded of animal heads mounted to the walls and a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, Benny wondered how they hung it in the wooden rafters. There was a young boy sitting behind the jewelry counter with a Geometry book, doing his homework.

Dean stepped up to the counter waiting for the boy to look up from his homework.

"Dean!" He said surprised.

"Hey, Noah. "S'your mom or dad around?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He said. The young boy jumped off the stool he was sitting on and ran half way down the basement steps, yelling for his mom or dad.

Surprisingly, Dean saw that both Noah's parents emerged from the basement at the same time. Red following a few steps behind Cheri.

"My goodness, look at you." She marveled, looking up and down at him. "You stacked up a few feet since I last saw you, Dean. How've you been?"

He smiled, "Good, good. Great actually. I graduated college a few years back. I work for the FBI now." He gestured over at Benny, who waved at both of them. "This is my partner, Benny."

Her smile was heart warming and her tone became softer, "how's your folks?" She asked.

He nodded, "Their doing good. Sam's at Stanford, working on becoming a lawyer, mom and dad are good too."

"That's good. What brings you this way?" She asked with a smile.

He hesitated. "I uh- actually, I'm planning on proposing to my boyfriend soon, and I need a ring."

"Well, what kind of ring did you have in mind?"

"Just a band with a few diamonds is all." He smiled and ran his hand along the rock wall of the wishing well that was lit up with purple lights. "He likes sterling silver like I do, so that's not much of a problem."

Red nodded taking in consideration some of the other things Dean had in mind for the ring . Red crossed the cement floor to the showcase that expanded across half of the lower level of the jewelry shop.

He unlocked the case and pulled a ring out, "this one is black diamond encrusted, 4 karat diamonds, all varying in different sizes. We can also get it in silver if you'd like," He handed the ring to Dean and he examined it throughly.

Dean didn't really like that ring, but he browsed until he found the one he did like. He grabbed Benny real quick and dragged him to the lower level.

There it was, Jax's ring. He can't believe he missed it. He's been looking for an hour and a half and he looked passed it probably a hundred times.

It was a sterling silver band, diamonds wrapped all the way around. Something simple, just what he was looking for.

Red unlocked it and showed them to the front counter, where Cheri was helping noah with his homework. Spanish, Dean realized.

"Did you find one?" She asked looking up from Noah's Spanish textbook.

Red flashed her the ring and smiled.

* * *

  
November 2011

They finally had gotten around to painting all the rooms the way they wanted them, black appliances in the kitchen, Jax got a couch in his office, a pool table and a small theater downstairs in the man cave. They had a hell of a time getting everything down the stairs without scuffing the walls.

Dean knew they'd come around with the house to make it more homey feeling. He liked that it wasn't echoey anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Jax's neck. "Do you like it? The color?" He asked as they stood in the middle of the bedroom looking at the dark grey walls.

Jax shrugged. "It's okay, there pretty bare. Maybe we could hang pictures and put decals up." He looked at him for approval.

"What the fuck is a decal?" Dean asked, puzzled. He was scrunching his face up and looking at Jax waiting for him to explain.

"Decals are like stickers for the-"

Dean scoffed, "We aren't putting stickers on the fucking wall, Jax."

"Let me finish, asshole." He shoved Dean a little. "Their decorative stickers for the walls, except they don't have that disgusting film on the back."

"That doesn't sound very manly-" He looked up at Jax with wide eyes and a grin so wide he almost felt his face split in two. "You're not going soft on me, are you Teller?" He teased.

"No! Decals are manly."

"You're not putting flower and quote stickers on the walls of this house. I swear I will kick your ass twelve ways to next Sunday."

Jax looked at him with sad eyes and a frown. "Please? We'll find Chevy one's for the basement." He begged.

Dean put a hand over Jax's face, "Don't look at me like that." Jax moved around his hand and continued his staring, "Jax." Dean groaned. "Stop giving me the eyes, or you're not getting your stickers-" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Decals." Jax corrected.

"The pleading eyes are new, asshole. Never do it again." Dean said, walking to the kitchen.

Jax followed suit, "Sam does it to Jess, that's how he gets his way."

"Dammit, Sam." Dean cursed under his breath. "You're not aloud to do it though."

"Asshole." Jax muttered.

* * *

 

It was the end of December, Dean and Jax were both curled up on one of the couches downstairs watching movies with hot cocoa.

Dean had his red wool snowflake socks pulled over the bottoms of his sweats to keep his feet warm.

"Nice socks, Winchester." Jax whispered in his ear, teasingly.

Dean squinted, "I like my fucking socks, you dick." He wiggled his toes and looked at the other man.

Jax lean down to land a kiss on Dean's pouty lips. "Ya damn baby." He chucked.

Dean locked his hand under Jax's jaw and turned it toward the screen that was playing Olympus Has Fallen, "Watch the fucking movie!"

Jax laughed and mocked him, pushing him away. "Love you, baby."

Dean glanced at him, "I love you too." He said before turning back to watch the movie.

The screen went black and the credits rolled, Jax fell asleep against Dean sometime during the movie. Dean didn't want to wake him up so he grabbed an afghan from the guest bedroom and covered him up, kissing his head and going up to their bedroom.

Sometime during the night he felt more weight on the other side of the bed. He thought that Jax might have realized He let Jax sleep in the basement on that small ass couch, that was unbelievably uncomfortable.

  _2:11 thank God! Dean doesn't have to be up for a few more hours._

He wrapped his arm around Dean and snuggled up against his back and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

  
Now

Toward the end of sixth period, principal Mills comes over the PA, "May I have your attention, please? Teachers: there will be an assembly at the start of seventh period, I will dismiss you by hallways, starting from D ending with A." That's fucking weird Jax thought. Why the fuck are you going backwards, Jody? "Please escort your students to the auditorium. Thank you."

Jax sat at his desk as his last period class entered the room. "Don't get too comfortable, guys. There's an assembly of some kind, I have no clue what for, principle Mills is dismissing us by hallway." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Backwards, D hall to A hall." He sounded slightly annoyed.

Jax's room was done A hall so he was one of the last classes dismissed. Walking down the hallway, he noticed some of Dean's co-workers walking through the front doors of the school, he looked around to see if Dean was around.

He continued walking his kids to a few rows in the front, he saw Benny and more of Dean's co-workers lined up against the back wall. He looked at Benny and mouthed 'where's Dean?' Benny just shrugged. He started to his seat and noticed his and Dean's friends and family.

He really started to worry. _Where was Dean? Did something happen to him on the job? He couldn't be-_ Jax got choked up for a second. His thoughts interrupted by two female students.

"Mr. Teller, Mrs. Mills told us that we're supposed to escort you to the office. Will you follow us, please?"

_What the fuck is going on?_

He rose from his seat, and followed the two girls out. He asked Ms. Gallagher to keep an eye on his students as he passed.

When Jax was out of the auditorium, safe in the office. Dean emerged from back stage, it was quiet.

Dean cleared his throat before turning his mic on. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. Uh I'm sure you're confused as to why all of you are here." He bounced his leg nervously. "Some of you know that I'm dating Jackson Teller." He smiled at the name. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to proposed to him. In front of all of you."

Gasps and giggles came from the audience.

He chucked and rubbed his neck. "He's in the office right now so it's perfectly safe to run you through our relationship real quick."

He talked for a good ten minutes about him and Jax. Telling everyone how they met and how Dean grew up in Lawrence.

"Teaching has always been a part of Jax's life, that's all he talked about growing up, even though he barely paid attention in class." Soft laugher erupted and dean paused. "He went to school for it and now he's back here with the lovely staff and student body of Lawrence High School."

"Dean," Jody called from the floor. Dean knelt down to hear her clearer. "He's getting impatient, wrap it up."

He nodded. "Boss Lady said he's getting impatient, so we're gonna bring him back in."

He exhaled deeply, "I'm really nervous, I'm sweating and my hands are shaky."

He heard a cheer from the crowd. "You can do it, Dean!" Dean registered the voice in his head. "Yeah, Thanks Sammy!" Dean laughed.

Sam let out a chuckle from his seat. He didn't really mind that Dean called him Sammy in front of all these people. He was just happy for his big brother, so he let it slide.

Back in the office, Jax was pacing the floor nervously, palms sweating.

"Mr. Teller?" One of the girls asked.

He looked up, startled.

"You can go back to the auditorium, follow me."

They exited the office and walked toward the double doors and turned left down another hallway leading to door at the end. It was to the side of the stage he later realized as he continued walking. Someone showed him to a single stool in the middle of the stage. He was asked to take a seat.

Behind him a white projector screen came down, someone pressed play and a video started rolling.

He watched it for a few seconds and smiled, it was a video of a bunch of other videos when they were younger up until the present year.

There was the day he moved here from Charming. Sam's 14th birthday. Christmas 2006. High school graduation. The video of that one Fourth of July when Dean threw firecrackers at Jax and made him fall in Kevin's pool. Their parents sending them off to college. That entire summer Sophomore year, that Dean and Cas stayed at his house. The water ballon fight at the Winchester family reunion. Graduating college. And their first house together.

Jax got teary eyed toward the middle, he didn't even remember filming half of that stuff. He felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him while watching. Sharp pangs hit himevery time he saw a clip that reminded him of the times him and Dean weren't together at the time.

The video stopped, then he heard a microphone come on. He looked to his right and a smile spread across his face instantly as Dean appeared from back stage.

"Hi Jax," He said, making his way to the middle where Jax was sitting. "Were you freaking out up here? I saw the blood drain from your face when you walked in." Dean grinned. "Were you worried something happened?"

Jax nodded, "I thought you were hurt." He said only loud enough for Dean to hear.

"I'm not hurt, I'm totally fine, promise."

Dean turned his attention back to the crowd. "Jax and I dated on and off in high school, we saw other people in college. After college, now that i'm grown and have some sense, the past few years made me realize after all we've been through together; that he's the one." Jax's eyes started to glisten with tears. Dean shot him a glance. "You're surrounded by family right now, that care a lot about you. The majority of this room watched us grow into the men we are today. Our parents shipped our asses off to college and after four, five some years and we came back home." He laughed to keep himself from crying "At least I came back home, But that was because I forgot something." Tears were streaming down Jax's face. "I forgot you." Dean continued with a smirk.

He pulled the box from his pocket. Jax looked at him and did something between a choked sob and a gasp, breathing Dean's name somewhere in the middle "I came back for you, Jax." He knelt down on his knee looking up at Jax. "Jackson Teller, will you marry me?" Jax is a crying mess, he nodded frantically and jumped out of his seat pulling Dean in to a firm hug.

"Yes. Yes, Dean I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Allison's is a real Jewelry store in the town I live in. Cheri, Red and my parents went to high school together. Their still really good friends, hence why I made them friends with Mary and John. Noah is their son. I didn't know the names of any jewelry stores in Lawrence so I just went with the first one I could think of.


End file.
